


In the middle - Part 2

by morporkian_hobbit



Series: In the middle [2]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Autistic Character, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT4, Pining Idiots, Trans Character, enough of 'jigen and fujiko hate each other' they are FRIENDS, established fujigoe, established fujilup, goemon is not good at playing matchmaker, heists and slumber parties, i simplified the ships but basically it's everyone with everyone except jigen and fujiko, jigen with nailpolish, low-key fujirebecca, lupin is a bisexual moron, may edit tags later, the boys are oblivious as fuck, the boys' love language is making food for each other, this is technically a sequel but it can be read on its own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morporkian_hobbit/pseuds/morporkian_hobbit
Summary: Dealing with your feelings is difficult. Especially when you're a 40 year old assassin-turned-thief, and you're in love with your two business partners slash best friends, one of whom is straight and has a girlfriend, and the other is too busy with his samurai training to care about dating.Little does Jigen know that both of his partners are trying to wingman him with the other. Meanwhile, Fujiko is facepalming in the background and hoping her boys would just take the damn hint.(technically a sequel but you can read this on its own)
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko
Series: In the middle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093106
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	In the middle - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all!  
> This is technically part 2 of "In the middle", but it can be read without part 1. Whereas part 1 introduced the evolution of the relationships within the Gang, this part recounts the actual getting-together. 
> 
> The whole fic is already written, and currently being beta'd, so the posting may be a bit irregular, but it will continue to the end. Huge thanks go to my trusty beta, J. He's the best!
> 
> There aren't any specific trigger warning that I can think of right off the bat, this part is actually more... calm than the first one. However, if you'd like me to check for something specific, don't hesitate to ask me!  
> There's some implied sexual content in this chapter, but no actual smut.
> 
> Like I've mentioned in the first part, I'm writing a trans ftm character and an autistic character, without myself being either of those. I've done my best to do my research, consult with people who are, and get my writing checked by them. Still, if I've written something offensive or false, please don't hesitate to tell me and I'll correct it.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Lupin Gang are professionals. Do NOT do any of this at home, kids.

“LUUUPIIIIIIIIN!!!”

Inspector Zenigata’s booming voice filled the great hall, aided by his ever-present megaphone. Lupin comically froze in the middle of his action – running across the hall to the nearest exit – making him look like an exaggerated _mie_ pose from kabuki. He was carrying a huge, burly bag that looked to be filled with bank notes, and his trademark pink jacket looked more bright and obnoxious than ever in the spotlights. He was about to complete a heist which, for once, had involved all of his team, and he had been looking forward to his old self-proclaimed nemesis joining the party. Behind the thief, Jigen and Goemon had also frozen and put down their bags, both adopting a combat stance in case a fight broke out; but it didn’t seem like the inspector was accompanied.

“Hiiiii, Pops!” the thief shouted in a well-rehearsed tone. He set down his bag and raised his hands above his head, before deftly turning around on his heels and waving at Zenigata. “I was starting to wonder if you’d even come!”

The inspector was standing at the doors, menacingly brandishing a pair of custom-made handcuffs, and beaming like a child at Christmas.

“I’ll always come for you, you little weasel!” Zenigata shouted. “No matter where you’re hiding!”

“My, you almost sound like you’re flirting,” the thief retorted with a wink. “Sorry inspector, but I’m not really into old men.”

Despite Lupin’s apparent compliance to the inspector, his two partners were still standing around him threateningly, hands on their weapons. Not that Zenigata seemed to care.

“We have the place surrounded, Lupin!” he shouted with a satisfied smile. “Policemen everywhere. All exit routes blocked out. You’ve got nowhere to go. So just give up and come along quietly, alright?”

A quick glance outside confirmed the inspector’s words. Flashes of white and blue lights and the occasional wail of a siren attested to the presence of the police cars. Lupin grinned.

Just like he had planned.

“Sorry, old man,” he apologised with a sad bow of his head, “but I’ve got places to be. I hope you don’t mind?”

Zenigata was about to say something, but Lupin didn’t wait to find out what it was. He swiped the bag from the floor with one hand, the other shooting up above his head. There was the whizz of a grappling hook flying upwards into the air. At the exact same instant, Goemon took a run-up before leaping onto Jigen’s shoulders and into the air.

Zenigata’s eyes widened as a gunshot resounded through the hall, and the cables holding the chandelier up were suddenly severed by the bullet the samurai had just cut in two. Lupin was pulled up in the air, and used the momentum to swing himself at the high bay window.

“So long, Pops!” he shouted as he crashed through the glass.

The last thing he saw before he fell, was Zenigata’s furious face, and Jigen and Goemon scuttling away through the double doors behind the inspector, a few stray bank notes fluttering behind them.

Not even a minute later, Lupin pulled open the door of a police car and threw himself on the back seat, still laughing like a sugar-high toddler.

“You’re late, darling,” Fujiko’s voice came up from the driver’s seat. She sounded disappointed, but Lupin could hear the amusement hidden in her tone.

“But I’m bringing four million in crisp bank notes,” he pleaded. “Will that be enough to be forgiven?”

Fujiko glanced at him through the rear-view mirror.

“We’ll see about that. Where are the others?”

“Here any minute,” Lupin replied, before parting with his pink jacket, and donning a more inconspicuous police uniform instead. “They were taking the secondary route just when I left.”

“Well, they’d better hurry up then,” Fujiko complained, “or the real cops will begin to suspect something.”

Just as she said that, the passenger door opened, and Jigen climbed in.

“Shotgun,” he called, not that anyone was about to reclaim the place from him.

Goemon opened the back door and slipped in next to Lupin. Fujiko didn’t even wait for the door to close again before she stepped on the gas.

“Four million, guys!!!” Lupin excitedly repeated as he handed his friends their police disguises.

“That’s one mil each,” Jigen replied with a wide grin. “We won’t have to do another job for a long while. I’m taking a vacation to the Bahamas.”

“Tut-tut-tut…” Fujiko interrupted in a sing-song voice, and Lupin gave her his most dopey smile.

“Of course, Fujiko-chan, you’ll get your two million,” he cooed as he leaned forward over the driver’s seat.

“Oh, here we go again…” Jigen grunted.

“Then you will have to give her your share, Lupin,” Goemon declared in an implacable tone. “Jigen and I were promised one million each, and we will not budge from it.”

“Come oooooon, guys?” the thief pleaded, putting on his best puppy eyes. “Seven hundred grand, and I’m paying for the booze tonight?”

“We already have booze at home, dumbass,” the gunman retorted.

Fujiko watched them bicker in the mirror, a discreet smile tugging at the edges of her lips. They passed two police checkpoints on their way away from the bank, but Fujiko’s act paired with their stolen police badges easily got them through each time. They had hidden the cash in the trunk, and no one would think of searching a perfectly regular police car.

When they made it to their hide-out, all four thieves were still high on adrenaline, and by the looks of it, it wasn’t going to wash away any time soon. Not with their fridge full of wine and whiskey, Lupin thought with a mischievous smile. They parked the Fiat in the alleyway of the house and poured out of it like a flock of drunken teenagers, staggering with the weight of the bags of cash and their laughter.

They made it up the stairs and into the house, and hastily dropped the bags in the living room. Lupin started opening them and aligning the wads of bills on the table, while singing some raunchy French song about Breton people’s hats. Jigen disappeared into the kitchen, Fujiko claimed the couch as hers and Goemon went for one of the reclining chairs. Just a few seconds later, Jigen was back with three bottles of expensive wine and four glasses, carefully balanced in his hands and tucked under his arms, with a wide grin on his face.

“Booze time!” he exclaimed, before loudly setting down his burden on the table and knocking over a few wads of bills. Lupin pretended to protest, but Jigen shoved a bottle in his hands instead.

“What does it say on here, resident French guy?”

Lupin took the bottle and examined in, putting on a false air of haughty expertise.

“This, mon ami, is a Cabernet Sauvignon, Domaine de la Romanée-Conti,” he declared. “A millésime 1948, a very rare vintage. This wine has a strong backbone, with an earthy bouquet and fruity notes. It also has a lively body and a very elegant finish.”

“You’re full of shit,” Jigen chortled as his friend carefully set the bottle down on a pile of cash. Fujiko was snickering behind him.

“Alright, cut out the rubbish and open it already!” she called out.

“Your wish is my command, Fujicakes!”

Lupin disappeared into the kitchen to look for a corkscrew, and the gunman fell back into an armchair.

“How’d you make him promise you two million?” he asked Fujiko, before lighting himself a cigarette and handing the packet to her. She picked a stick from the cardboard box, thanked him with a nod, and shrugged.

“I asked him nicely. Maybe you should try that someday.”

“Unfortunately, we do not have your… arguments,” Goemon retorted, making Jigen chuckle.

“Oh, don’t sell yourselves short,” Fujiko replied with a wink. “I’m sure you have plenty of _arguments_ of your own.”

“Tch. I cut mine off ages ago,” Jigen grunted, “Hey, Goemon, d’you think dressing up in a floral kimono might do the trick?”

The samurai sighed with exaggeration.

“I suppose it is worth a try.”

The air of dramatic resignation on his face was enough to nudge Jigen and Fujiko over the edge, and when Lupin walked in with a corkscrew and two bags of crisps, he found both of them keeled over in laughter, with Goemon trying to contain a chuckle.

“Hey! What were you saying behind my back?” he asked with a frown.

“Nothing, pal, nothing…” Jigen managed to mutter in between two fits of laughter.

Lupin plopped down on the couch next to Fujiko and grabbed a bottle of wine on the way. Jigen stood up and walked to the record player to put on some music; a few seconds later, a dynamic jazz song started to fill the room. The bottle of wine was passed around the group, and soon everyone was smiling and humming, the adrenaline having settled into a gentle buzz of excitement. Even Goemon found himself tapping along to the rhythm, a contented smile on his face.

“What are you going to do with all this money?” he asked around.

“You’re going to ask that every time we go on a heist, aren’t you?” Jigen teased him.

“Well, that is what the money is for,” Goemon justified himself. “It is better spent on earthly pleasures than left to rot in a vault.”

“Well said!” Lupin exclaimed, and raised his glass of wine towards the samurai, almost spilling half of it.

“I’m gonna take a vacation,” Jigen replied. “Somewhere sunny. I’ve had enough of this damn Canadian weather.”

“It has been sunny the whole week,” Goemon remarked.

“Yet cold enough for my balls to freeze and fall off,” the gunman retorted. “Nah, I want somewhere sunny _and_ hot. Like… the Canary Islands.”

“Honey, with the money you’ve accumulated, you could buy your own island,” Fujiko replied.

Jigen visibly winced at the nickname, but didn’t protest.

“What’s the point in that?” he asked. “You always end up spending your vacation in the same place. It’s boring.”

“Not if you buy several islands.”

“ _Or_ I could just buy several plane tickets to several different islands. Less expensive, more fun.”

“I’ll buy a new car!” Lupin chimed in. “Gramps had a De Dion-Bouton back in the day, I’ll get my hands on one!”

“And you’ll trash it just like the others,” Fujiko replied. “Remember why you had to switch from your beautiful Mercedes to that shabby Fiat?”

“Hey! Don’t talk bad about my Fiat!”

“Just tell me you’re not going to bring collector cars on your heists anymore,” she sighed. “I can’t sell them behind your back if you crash them off a cliff.”

“And what money are you going to buy that car with?” Jigen teased. “Remember, you gave your share to Fujiko.”

Lupin turned towards his girlfriend and his face immediately switched from ‘vintage car connoisseur to ‘lovesick puppy’.

“Fujiko chérie, wouldn’t you love a car like that?” he cooed. “It would be so romantic. We could take long rides together, make out in under the stars, I’ll make lo-“

He stopped when Fujiko slapped her hand on his face and pushed it away from her.

“I don’t need a car, I already have my Kawasaki. Buy me some diamonds instead.”

“Yeeees, Fujicaaaaakes…” Lupin sighed and sheepishly went back to his spot on the far end of the couch.

“And you, Goemon?” Fujiko asked as she turned towards the samurai. “What are you planning to buy?”

Goemon stayed silent for a few second, absentmindedly sipping wine from his glass and contemplating the confounding vastness of what capitalist society had to offer him.

“Some soba noodles with Kobe beef, I think,” he finally declared.

Lupin’s jaw almost dropped to the floor, while Jigen snickered.

“It’s a MILLION DOLLARS, Goemon! You’re not going to buy a friggin’ lunch with it!”

“Why not?” the samurai replied. “It is expensive food. And all this money could actually buy me…”

He went quiet for a few seconds, eyes lost somewhere in the void, then smiled.

“…ten thousand cuts of Kobe beef.”

“You’ll become fat and won’t be able to lift your sword,” Jigen grumbled from his seat, with a smirk on his face.

“That was a _hypothetical_ situation, Jigen”, Goemon retorted with a stern face. “No one would be able to eat that much.”

“Wellll…”

Silence fell again as all eyes turned to Lupin. The thief was holding a bottle of wine in one hand, and a pack of crisps in the other.

“What??” he scowled with his mouth full.

General laughter broke out once again.

The bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon was passed around, and finished, and the other two followed closely. The music kept playing in the background as they chatted about everything and nothing. At some point, the record player started playing Tommy Snyder’s _Lucky_ ; Fujiko suddenly clapped her hands and turned the volume up. Lupin’s smile grew into a wide grin, then he set his glass down on the pool table. He stood up and offered his hand to the samurai.

“Goemon-chan! Let’s dance!” he exclaimed, excitedly jumping from one foot to the other.

Though a bit reluctant at first, Goemon accepted the offer under his friends’ cheers, and Lupin suddenly pulled him into a frenzied dance around the living room, turning and jumping to the music’s cheerful rhythm. Soon, Jigen and Fujiko joined them, in a more reserved manner, as they had to stay out of Lupin’s way to avoid getting their feet stepped on by the drunken thief and his even more drunken samurai.

Goemon’s cheeks were flushed pink, both from the alcohol and from laughing, and Jigen couldn’t help but notice the sparks in his eyes and in Lupin’s. His heart filled with a warm feeling as he watched them dance, unable to take his eyes off of them. Their smiles could have lit up the whole room. The gunman confusedly wondered how the simple existence of these two men could make him so happy, and yet make his heart ache so much.

He accidentally stepped on Fujiko’s foot, and she poked him in the stomach. He mumbled an apology, and turned his focus back on his partner.

The intensity with which she was looking at him made him waver.

“Me too,” she whispered, her voice barely audible over the music.

Through the haze of alcohol, it took a second for Jigen to notice her knowing smile, and to understand. He smiled back.

Yes, him too.

Suddenly the song ended. The look on Fujiko’s face disappeared, and Jigen wondered if he had dreamt it, when she shoved him towards Goemon.

“My turn!” she exclaimed, and grabbed hold of Lupin’s arm.

The thief didn’t protest, and let himself be carried away, a wide smile illuminating his face. Jigen watched the thief pass him by to follow in Fujiko’s footsteps, and his chest tightened a bit.

Lupin smiled back when Fujiko smiled at him. Lupin held hands and danced with Fujiko. Lupin kissed Fujiko on the lips. Lupin was _happy_ with Fujiko. And while that should make Jigen happy in turn, sometimes it did nothing but sting.

Most of the time, in fact.

Fujiko dragged Lupin away, and all thoughts of the thief left Jigen’s head as he found himself face to face with a rosy-cheeked samurai. Goemon looked at Jigen, a bit confused, still dizzy from waltzing around with Lupin. Once again, Jigen’s heart started acting up, and blood rushed to his head as Goemon smiled at him.

Well, Lupin could very well dance with Fujiko if he wanted.

Since he was just a tad less drunk than his friend, the gunman decided that he should take the lead. He courteously bowed down and extended a hand.

“May I have this dance?” he asked with a smile that he _hoped_ was charming.

Judging by the deep blush on Goemon’s face, and his reserved smile that grew wider, Jigen assumed the answer was yes. He took his hand as the first few notes of _Fly me to the moon_ by Frank Sinatra started playing.

This song was much slower than the previous one, which suited both Jigen and Goemon and their wine-ridden brains very well. As they slowly waltzed through the living room, Jigen could feel his surroundings fall away. The music was but a distant melody, the furniture was blurry and irrelevant, and he could barely notice the footsteps of Lupin and Fujiko next to him. The only things grounding him in reality, were Goemon’s hand in his, and the warmth of the samurai’s breath on his skin.

There was a tiny scar on the tip of Goemon’s nose, Jigen noticed. And his eyes were more of a deep brown than black. They shone like diamonds under the dim lights of the living room.

The gunman didn’t even stop to wonder when they had gotten so close, busy as he was concentrating on where to place his feet and trying not to let the speeding beats of his heart get the better of him. He didn’t notice Fujiko discreetly watching them and smiling, either.

Goemon’s hands moved to the small of his back, and Jigen smiled. Ah, well. They were both drunk, they would barely remember this in the morning. He might as well stop worrying and just enjoy the moment.

As long as he didn’t go too far.

The music played on, one song led to another, and Jigen didn’t quite know how many had passed when they finally separated. He would have wanted this moment of simple bliss to last forever, but his feet were getting sore, and Goemon was staggering.

The couch was once again occupied. Jigen fell into an armchair and glanced over at Lupin and Fujiko. The thief was leaning on his girlfriend’s shoulder, toying with a strand of her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Usually, Fujiko would slap his adventurous hands off her, or blow him a single kiss before pushing him away. This time, she was leaning back against him, and had ended up curled up in his arms, her lips brushing his neck.

And there was the sting again. Stronger than ever.

Jigen groaned and turned towards Goemon. The samurai was sitting in the reclining chair and softly humming along to the stereo. After a few seconds, he stopped and shot a tired glance at the couple. Jigen followed his gaze. Lupin and Fujiko were now shamelessly making out, and Lupin’s hand was exploring her leg, edging dangerously close to the hem of her skirt.

Goemon coughed loudly, making Lupin turn towards him in surprise.

“I think I will take my leave now,” he declared, before standing up from his seat. “Are you coming, Jigen?”

The gunman pulled his hat over his eyes and sighed. There was no point staying here and playing third wheel.

“Coming.”

He stood up and followed Goemon to the door, throwing a half-hearted “Have fun” at his two friends. He didn’t bother turning around to close the door, and didn’t notice the pair of brown eyes following him until he disappeared from view.

A minute later, and the door of their shared bedroom slammed behind them, blocking out the muffled sounds from the living room.

Jigen let himself fall heavily on his bed, while Goemon sat down more solemnly beside him.

“Good lord, they’re insufferable…” the gunman grunted, then ran a weary hand on his face.

“They make a cute couple, but I do wish they refrained from giving public displays of… affection,” his friend complied.

“A cute couple… Tch. Fujiko’s got him wrapped around her little finger. That’s not a couple, that’s a dog and his master. …What?” he exclaimed suddenly, frowning at Goemon. “Don’t look at me like that!”

“Sorry.”

Jigen sighed, and leaned against the wall, looking defeated. A few seconds of heavy silence passed.

“It’s true, isn’t it. I’d really do anything for him.”

Goemon looked at Jigen for a moment, something akin to sadness or pity veiling his face – but it was hard to tell with the alcohol. The samurai forced himself to smile, and put a friendly hand on Jigen’s shoulder.

“So would I. We are his partners. That is what we do.”

Jigen laughed, but there was no joy to it.

“Yeah, but you’re a samurai. You guys actually need to serve a master, right?”

“And you think we are so different, you and I?”

The gunman hesitated for a moment, then shook his head.

“…No. No we’re not.”

He realised Goemon’s hand was still on his shoulder – a light touch, but he felt it grounding him. That was ironic, Goemon was way more drunk than him, and yet here he was, consoling his friend and keeping him steady – in both senses of the term. Jigen shouldn’t be wallowing in self-pity when Goemon was right there with him.

Not that it changed much to anything, a small part of him thought bitterly, his feelings for the samurai were no more requited than for the master thief. But at least Goemon was by his side, and not obliviously trying to woo some woman right under his eyes.

“You know I’d do anything for you too, right?”

Jigen was caught off guard for a second, before he realised with a pang of embarrassment that the words had come out of his own lips. He nearly slapped a hand on his mouth. Shit, why had he let that out?

Goemon was blushing now, eyes wide and mouth agape, and Jigen felt overwhelmed by the urge to kiss him.

Shit. SHIT. Not _now._ That would teach him to get drunk while Fujiko was around… She always made a mess of his feelings. Lupin-related or not.

“I… I know that,” Goemon stammered. “Thank you, Daisuke. The feeling is mutual.”

No, no it’s not, the gunman thought, but Goemon really meant well. If asked, the samurai would probably say that he loved his friend – and there, the word friend was crucial. This was all Jigen was ever going to get, and it was already so much.

And Goemon’s hand was still on his shoulder.

To hide his embarrassment, Jigen returned the gesture. The smile that Goemon gave him in return hit his heart like the rays of the July sun on a pile of snow.

Not fully understanding what he was doing, Jigen let his hand travel down his partner’s shoulder and onto his chest. The fabric of his kimono was soft to the touch, and warm – Goemon was always warm, he felt like a small sun even on the coldest of days, and Jigen desperately wanted to warm himself in his arms.

His heart missed a beat when he realised that his companion’s face was mere inches from his, without Jigen realising he had moved. Or had Goemon…? The younger man was now undeniably red, and the gunman couldn’t tell if it was from the alcohol or from his thoughtless actions.

Maybe…

Jigen tried to push the thought away, but it wouldn’t leave.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Goemon wouldn’t turn him down.

He was probably lying to himself, and the disillusion would hit him like a truck very soon; but for now, he clung on to the hope that _just maybe_ , tonight he had a chance. He convinced himself that the alcohol that had all but replaced the blood in his veins was only tearing away his restraint, not his common sense. He let his hand travel further, leaving the soft fabric of clothes to shyly explore the warmth of skin.

Goemon took a sharp breath, and his fingers suddenly closed on Jigen’s wrist. They were squeezing so tight that the gunman might have worried they’d break his wrist, had he been able to think of something else than of Goemon’s eyes. Frozen in place, all he could do was stare into the two inky pools that captured him better than any chains.

For the first time in a long time, Jigen failed to read them.

He sighed inwardly. Well, at least he had tried. Now it was time to face the backlash.

“I’m s-“

Goemon’s mouth suddenly crashed into Jigen’s.

His mind went blank, and he was completely helpless for a second. Then, without really understanding, he reached up to hold Goemon’s face, and eagerly kissed back, all restraint forgotten. Whatever the hell was happening, _Goemon was kissing him_ , and that was the only thing that really mattered. It was sloppy, it was strange, it was tinted with the taste of wine and cigarette smoke, and it was _him_.

When Jigen parted his lips to steal a breath, the samurai didn’t hesitate and slipped his tongue inside, making the gunman’s heart skip another beat. Almost on their own accord, they stumbled down onto the mattress, Jigen pulling his partner on top of him. Soft breaths grew faster, feverish hands travelled downwards, annoying fabric was pushed aside.

Jigen closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, many thanks to J., my trusty beta, for going over this with me and correcting my mistakes. Please bear in mind that English isn't my first language ^^
> 
> Comments are appreciated! (read: absolutely loved and would make my whole week)


End file.
